


you're gonna see it's our destiny

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluffish, i need more betty and kevin's friendship damn it, im not sure what this is, very kevin heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: Kevin notices the, for the lack of a better word, sketchy activity before anyone else.Even if the sweet, precious, slightly morally dark Elizabeth Cooper wasn’t his best friend--he’s the sheriff's son for god sakes. He notices everything. Add on his need to protect and care for Betty, well, you got a radar that nothing can get past.The first thing that really tips him off that something going on is probably the affection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has been half written for months and i just finished it so im sorry if its a little rough. ive read over it a millon and two times to try to make sure its okay but you know, stuff gets past me. 
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (and yes the title is from 'you got a friend in me' because why tf not??)

Kevin notices the, for the lack of a better word, sketchy activity before anyone else.

Even if the sweet, precious, slightly morally dark (he knows _everything_ about what down with that neanderthal Chuck Clayton, thank you very much) Elizabeth Cooper wasn’t his best friend--he’s the sheriff's son for god sakes. He notices everything. Add on his need to protect and care for Betty, well, you got a radar that nothing can get past.

The first thing that really tips him off that something going on is probably the affection.

Veronica, since arriving to Riverdale, has taken the role of Betty’s (girl) best friend like a fish to water. She dotes on the blonde, constantly compliments her and if someone even _thinks_ about uttering a bad word about Betty, well, Veronica, in short, rips them a new asshole.

(see: cheerleading tryouts)

She protects the blonde fiercely and Kevin appreciates that so she doesn’t say anything about the lingering gazes, pink cheeks and stumbled over words. In fact, he does his best to ignore it because Betty doesn’t seem to notice so why call Ronnie out? No need for that.

But then the affection starts.

Veronica has always been a little more affectionate towards Betty over everyone else, sure. That’s normal (completely not normal but by Veronica Lodge StandardsTM, it’s completely normal)

But then everything gets kicked up a notch and Kevin can’t help but openly gawk sometimes. The first instance is probably one lunch period, Veronica slides in next to Betty, completely normal, but then she smacks a big kiss right on Betty’s cheek, a little too close to the corner of her mouth. The blonde’s cheek take on a pink tint but just says ‘hey, Ronnie’ like Veronica fucking Lodge didn’t just kiss her cheek in front of Kevin.

From there, everything progressively gets--worse? (he’s not sure if worse is the right word, but better doesn’t fit the bill either)

They openly hold hands everywhere they go with Veronica usually initiating it but Betty never snatched her hand back either so, there’s that. Kisses seem to become the norm as a greeting for the two of them with Veronica kissing Betty’s cheek, hand, shoulder, temple--almost anywhere that she could reach with the blonde grinning widely at her each time and saying a very simple ‘hey, Ronnie’ (the casualness of it all frustrating Kevin to no end)

But, all of this, isn’t what Kevin qualifies as sketchy, no. because if Betty is finally coming into her sexuality with Veronica, the friendly neighborhood bisexual, then good for Betts. Someone did tell him once his friend group would get gayer as he got older and honestly, about fucking time.

No what’s _sketchy_ is how Cheryl fucking Blossom fits into the equation.

She, usually, avoids Betty as often as she can.

Very little people know this, meaning only Kevin and Archie, but Cheryl and Betty were close at one point in time. With their siblings dating and always having to be around each other, the redhead and the blonde grew close but then Polly snapped(no one’s really sure what happened though), Alice Cooper blamed Jason to no end and so ended the actually kind and loving friendship that was Cheryl Blossom and Betty Cooper.

Both had to side with their sibling and then Cheryl became head bitch and it all just got worse from there (in this instance, worse fits the bill _just_ right)

So to see Cheryl Blossom willingly walking over to Betty, his sweet, innocent, Betty sent off all kind of alarm bells. He straightens his back, ready for the verbal lashing that Cheryl could dole out and starts to walk over to the two but then stops dead in his tracks when he sees Cheryl, Cheryl ‘actual devil incarnate’, Blossom, _smile_.

No, not just smile, she fucking _beams_ at Betty.

And Betty is smiling right back like she never has (save for when she’s smiling at Veronica).

Cheryl grabs Betty’s hand, there’s some more sentences being said to each other, sentences he’s too far to hear, and then she’s gone and Betty’s smiling like a kid who just told she’s getting ice cream for dinner.

He mulls it over for the next few days--the most logical thing being Cheryl is up to something, Veronica is ass first in love with Betty, and Betty is oblivious. As per usual.

But then his idea, his perfectly logical fucking idea, is shot in the foot when Betty starts doing everything back. To _both_ Veronica and Cheryl.

After Ronnie kisses her cheek (or wherever that day), Betty beams, kisses Ronnie’s cheek and says the stupid ‘hey, Ronnie’. Betty starts initiating hand holding with Veronica, Betty starts causally sitting in Veronica’s lap whenever. And again, fine whatever, let Betty grow into her sexauilty however she sees fit but everything she does with Ronnie, transfers over to Cheryl to a slightly less degree.

First of all, both of them think no one is watching when they do little things that would tip everyone off but they don’t count on Kevin’s _Betty Cooper Protection Squad_ rader. Betty squeezes Cheryl’s hand in passing, a overly soft smile is sent to the redhead, kisses on the shoulder or cheek that happen so fast that you blink and you miss them. Betty, after a few years of nothing but negative things from Cheryl ‘I have a stick in my ass’ Blossom, is being _affectionate_ towards Cheryl.

And that’s how he ends up in his current position.

Standing in front of Betty, ready to confront, or at least probe the blonde for more info, on two things a) possibly being in a secret relationship with Veronica Lodge and not telling him and b) possibly cheating on Veronica Lodge with Cheryl Blossom of all people.

“Kev?” he blinks at her, a little owlishly “You okay?”

“I--” he swallows and straightens his back because as much as he loves his Betty, morally he cannot condone her cheating on a possible secret girlfriend especially when he would take Veronica as an in-law over Cheryl any day of the week no matter how well she feeds him with her drama “We need to talk” the hallway he had dragged her into is empty being this is their lunch period and everyone in that particular hall is out enjoying their 45 minutes of free time.

Betty’s eyes grow a little, worry sketching itself on her face “is everything okay?”

“No, everything's not okay” right to the point, no use in beating around the bush especially when Betty can smell when he’s bullshitting a mile away--the one con of being friends with Betty since childhood “I know what you’re doing”

The blonde narrows her eyes at him because he’s using his ‘ _you’re in trouble_ ’ voice “Doing what?” she crosses her arms, a silent challenge to continue what is, at best, a fishing expedition for information.

 (at worse, it's accusing his best friend of cheating)

He decides to go with the simpler of the two--Veronica.

“You and Ronnie. The looks, the kisses, the hand holding” he sniffs, an act that he hopes doesn’t give away how he’s scared to piss Betty off with awful accusations (the cheating) “I know”

Betty’s face relaxes and she huffs “oh” she looks down at her feet, toes the ground and then looks back up at him “Veronica and I--” a sigh “We--” she shakes her head “Kev, it’s kind of complicated”

“No, it’s not, Betty”he crosses his own arms over his chest “You’re with her”

“Well, yes--” he mentally high fives himself “but, Kev--”

And then he decides, a little stupidly, to say “so, pray tell, why are you also kissing and touching Cheryl Blossom when you’re with Veronica?”

Betty’s eyes widen in shock and then, as he feared they would, narrow at him “What?”

“Don’t deny it, Betty” he sighs and gathers himself back together “I have seen the looks, the touches--” he sighs “Betty, I love you, you are my best friend but if you are cheating on Veron--”

“I’m not” she cuts in sharply “I’m not cheating on Veronica” she looks hurt at the accusations so Kevin decides to reel it back in, just a bit.

“An open relationship? Somehow Veronica doesn’t strike me as the type to share”

Betty rolls her eyes “I’m not in a open relationship, Kevin. I’m--” she sighs, her whole body tense and he can see how her hand is already fisted together “I’m in a committed, loving relationship” Kevin looks at her, unconvinced and then “with two people”

There’s a moment where his brains short circuits and he literally can’t think of anything to say to his best friend who’s standing in front of him and then “ _\--What_?!”

The blonde sighs “Kev, I--” she gnaws on her bottom lip “it’s all just--”

“Why, Kevin Keller” they both spin around to see Cheryl, of all people, strutting towards them, impeccably dressed as always and not a hair out of place “I never did peg you for the type of person who isn’t accepting of different kinds of relationships” she slides herself right next to Betty and uses one hand to gently unfurl the girl’s fist and then link their hands together like it’s the most natural thing in the world to do.

“I--” he shakes his head “No, I--” he looks at their hands then back up at Betty’s face “ _What_?!”

Betty opens her mouth to say something but Cheryl makes a little shushing sounds while turning to face Betty, both her hands on either of the blonde’s shoulders “Shh, sweetheart, I believe your dear Kev needs a day, or two, to process what you just said besides lunch is just about over, you have bio in a minute and if Ron doesn’t see you in your seat, she’ll probably file a missing person's report on you” she tugs the blonde closer to her, presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth and then gently ushers her away from a still gaping Kevin “I’ll see you later, give Veronica a kiss for me”

Betty smiles, a soft smile that makes the idea of this being something real and not some kind of ploy in Cheryl Blossom land a little harder to swallow “I will” Betty leans over, pecks Cheryl on the lips, mouths an ‘i’m sorry’ to Kevin and then turns her back to them.

A pause as Cheryl watches Betty walk away and then “Listen here you little--” oh, yes, there’s the Cheryl Blossom he knows and...knows. She sucks in a breath before she can finish the insult “Look, I understand that Betty has some form of affection for you so I won’t threaten your life--”

He narrows his eyes are her “how sweet”

“But if you breathe a word of this to anyone that isn’t your diary, I will destroy you in ways you have never even thought of”

His protective streak comes out at that “if you’re so committed to Betty and in a ‘loving relationship’ like she seems to think you are, why don’t you tell everyone what exactly you two are to each other?”

She scoffs like he just asked her the stupidest thing on god’s green Earth “Because, you walking stereotype, this town barely tolerates you--how do you think three girls in a relationship with fair with this crowd, huh?” his tense shoulders, slouch a little and she just flicks a piece of hair over her shoulder “Exactly”

“You hurt her, Cheryl and I will hurt you” he’s scared of Cheryl Blossom and the kind of reach both her and her parents have but he loves Betty, and Veronica, too much to not do his best friend duty and let her know what’s coming to her should she hurt them “they are my friends and if I even think that you made Betty upset for even a second, I will _destroy_ you”

“You don’t scare me” she replies easily and cooly and it irks Kevin to no end that he cannot shake this girl but she sighs and places her hand on her hips “but I appreciate you trying to do so in the name of my girls’ honor” there’s a certain softness to her voice that he has literally never heard before but then she sniffs and says “I have wasted too much of my precious time here with you, I suppose I will see you---” she cocks her head to the side “Around” and then she’s off, her heels clacking down the halls.

The bell rings and Kevin wonders how in the hell is he supposed to focus at all the rest of the day.

 

-

 

The next day he sees Veronica, and as much as his all his senses tell him to march up to her and ask why in the hell she’s sharing Betty, he calmly approaches her with a “Hey, Ronnie” he internally rolls his eyes “how are you?”

Veronica sucks in a breath and then “Kevin, I know, you know” she shuts her locker and leans against it “they told me”

“Well it’s not like you were exactly acting causal”

The raven haired beauty nods “Yeah; our agreement was Betty and I slowly come out and if--” she pauses “ _when_ we got out of this town, it would be all of us” she shrugs “Riverdale isn’t ready for our relationship”

Kevin scoffs “Wait so--you _are_ dating Cheryl? That’s really a thing you think I can believe?”

“I don’t expect you too” she answers smoothly “Cher and I can control our affections at school and I know it doesn’t bother her to be the one not coming out but Betts is an actual puppy and never wants Cheryl to feel bad, for even a second during school” she sighs lightly “Cheryl isn’t complaining so, you know”

“No, I don’t _know_ ” his eyes go wide “Veronica, you, Cheryl Blossom and Betty Cooper are in a relationship. With each other. All three of you”

“Yes, because that is a ‘conversational’ tone” he looks over his shoulder and--goddamn, can he go one day without having it out with Cheryl Blossom? The redhead stands next to Veronica and looks over at the other girl “Ronnie” the name is simple but the smile is what catches him off guard, she could’ve just smacked a kiss on Veronica and that wouldn’t have shocked him as much.

“Cher-Bear” Veronica bumps her hip against Cheryl’s while the redhead’s face scrunches at the nickname “my darling friend here was just saying how he doesn’t think you and I are together but I was just assuring him that we are, in fact, together and happy”

Cheryl’s eyes go over to look at Kevin “Why, Kevin Keller, do you think I would actually let you believe that I was dating Veronica if it weren’t true?”

Kevin mulls it over for a second and then “judging from your past? No”

“Then why are you patronizing my lovely girlfriend?”

Veronica hums a little a that, a smug smile on her face and Kevin does his best to not scoff because holy shit--they weren’t fucking with him. They weren’t just sharing Betty, they were dating each other too.

(and if _that_ isn’t the recipe for three girls who would know how to take over the world, he doesn’t what is)

“Oh, I spy with my little eye our favorite blonde” the raven haired girl shoots from both his and Cheryl’s side to tackle the blonde down the hall who looks so fucking happy that Kevin can’t help but smile--when had this happened? When had his precious Betty gone out from under his wing and starting dating both of the Queen Bees. _both_.

He turns back to Cheryl to see her watching Veronica tackle Betty in a hug, using her small size as an advantage, with a fond smile. A smile he has not seen Cheryl Blossom sport in a very long time.  He decides to use her apparent ooey-gooey moment to his advantage “is it ever hard?” she doesn’t look at him but her face does harden a bit so he knows she heard him “for them to be out but not you?”

She cocks her head to the side, her eyes still glued to the couple down the hall now laughing loudly “no” it doesn’t sound like a lie “fact is, it always had to be Veronica and either me or Betty--” she pauses as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other “With Jason and my parents and the whole town watching, I just knew if news broke that I was dating Veronica Lodge, it would probably be too much” a beat “Plus Ronnie can’t look at Betty for five seconds without getting all heart eyes so that posed a problem”

The way Veronica’s nickname rolls off her tongue is foreign to Kevin, it’s always been ‘Veronica’ to Cheryl. Not Ronnie.

Cheryl’s fact softens and he looks to see Betty not quite running but not quite walking either towards him and the redhead. The blonde spares a quick look around before going in and hugging Cheryl, tightly “I missed you” it’s mumbled into red locks of hair but Kevin can hear it just fine. Betty pulls back and smiles at the redhead softly, she presses a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth before stepping back.

“Must be tiring” he notes as he looks at how Betty looks like she has to restrain herself from touching her girlfriend.

Cheryl doesn’t answer but his ever faithful Betty does “sometimes” Veronica slides up next to them, her arm casually wrapping itself around Betty’s waist “but we know it’s just till we graduate and then--” she sighs, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth “and then we can be together and out. All three of us”

Kevin crosses his arms over his chest as he takes in the three of them “How long has this been going on? Who else knows? Do your parents know? Where are you gonna go after this? Don’t you think we should at least tell Arch--”

“Okay, hold up, glee reject number one” Cheryl cuts him off, a hard stare in place of the soft look she had adopted with Betty and Veronica around “Stop bombarding my girls with your questions, especially, stupid questions like ‘Do your parents know?’”

Veronica shrugs “To be fair, my mom knows”

“What--”

Kevin is cut off again by Betty, this time “They’re valid questions, Cher” she places a hand on Cheryl’s shoulder and squeezes it softly “He knows now, there’s nothing we can about that”

The redhead’s shoulder slump ever so slightly (Cheryl Blossom does not do bad posture), she shakes her head, tilts her chin up and then sucks in a breath while her eyes lock with Kevin’s “Ask your questions but one at a time”

After a brief pause to see if she is actually going to let the questioning thing happen, he looks to Betty “How long?”

The blonde takes her bottom lip in between her teeth “Um” she cocks her head to the side “Six months?”

Veronica nods “technically it’s been nine months but for the first three, we all convinced ourselves it was about the sex”

Kevin makes a face but that doesn’t stop Cheryl from chiming in “It was for like two months” a beat “Really just fucking mind blowing sex”

Betty sighs and looks at Kevin, a sympathetic smile on her face being she seems to be the only one who noticed his disgusted face “nine months”

“Got it” he clears his throat, his face still scrunched together “Um does anyone else know?”

“My mom” Veronica answers “She caught both of them in my room and we were--” a beat “in a _compromising_ position”

“Meaning I had no pants on, Veronica was in her skirt and only her skirt and Betty was beneath the both of us” that signature ‘Cheryl Blossom’ smile is on  the redhead’s face and Kevin can’t help but look shocked--that’s one way for your parents to find out you’re in poly relationship with two other girls.

“And she’s okay with it or..?”

“I mean, she was shocked--”

“Obviously”

Veronica continues “But she said as long as I’m happy and they treat me right, she’s okay”

“Whereas my mother would probably actually just keel over and die” Betty sighs out, a frown on her face “so just Ronnie’s mom knows”

“And no one else? Not even Archie” again a valid question--Archie’s been Betty’s best friend longer than Kevin’s been her friend but judging by the guilt that sweeps over Betty’s face, he already knows the answer.

“No” she takes her bottom lip between her teeth “He--I tried to bring it up a few times but always chickened out. I don’t know how to tell him, I barely knew what to say to you yesterday” Veronica’s hand rubs Betty’s hip, a soothing gesture “So, no. No one else. Just you and Ron’s mom”

He nods, a little smug that he knows before Archie (the number of times he and Archie have bickered about who’s Betty’s actually number one best friend is ridiculous) “And where do you guys plan to go from here? I mean--Riverdale is stuck in the fifties but a lot of places are barely okay with just being gay let alone--” he gestures at the three of them “this”

“New York” Cheryl says “Everywhere we go, we’re bound to face some sign toting, bible thumper but, at least in New York, it’s less likely to happen”

“Right” he sucks in a breath and looks to Betty “What’s gonna happen when you move, Betts? Your mom and dad and--” he sighs “Polly. What’s gonna happen?”

She shrugs “I don’t know” it’s painfully honest “I don’t know what I’m going to tell my mom or dad or--Polly. I don’t know what I’m gonna do but what  I do know is that I’m happy with these two” she smiles at Cheryl and Veronica before looking back to Kevin “And I want to be with them as long as I can be and if going to New York is going to help me achieve that then I’m going. No ifs ands or buts about it”

Cheryl quickly reaches out and grabs Betty’s free hand, squeezes it, and then does the same to Veronica’s before letting her hand fall back to her side.

Kevin sucks in a breath “Then you have my approval”

Cheryl rolls her eyes and scoffs “Like we ever needed, or even wanted your app--”

“Thank you, Kevin” Betty cuts in “You’re my best friend, I don’t know what I’d do without you” Kevin smiles, a little smugly at Cheryl before reaching out and yanking the blonde into a tight hug--truth is, he’s still confused. He doesn’t know how their dynamic works or how it will work out for them in New York or if this will even last past their first year away from home but he does know that Betty’s happy and that’s all he needs to know.

He gives Veronica a hug, gives Cheryl a smile (who returns it, _just barely,_ but the quirk of the lips is there and he takes that as a win) before bidding them goodbye and promising to see them at lunch. Just as he’s about to turn into a different hall, he spares a look back at the trio to see Betty still wrapped up in Veronica’s arms, Veronica laughing at something someone said and Cheryl beaming at the two like she hasn’t done is a very long time.

He smiles and turns the hall--he can’t wait till school ends and they move so he can tell Archie he knew first.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! pls comment if you did and if you didnt,,well,,sorry.


End file.
